


Occupied

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Peeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Sam nor Castiel sleeps. Dean does, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupied

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a Sassy story. This is a story about Sam and Castiel and their shared obsession.

Dean's hair is growing. He wishes he could watch it as Castiel can, see the minute infinitesimal gain atom by atom. If Sam can keep Dean's mind turned away from cutting it, it'll grow long enough to create shadows and patterns on his pillow in only a few weeks, long enough to brush against his ear, like a caress.

Cas's breathing is measured, matching the rise and fall of Dean's chest, only an occasional trembling hitch betrays the movement of his hand, the tiny rubs against the hard outline of his cock as his vessel fights him, tries to pant. Cas can't help but release a tiny moan, and that's all the reason Sam needs to slide behind him, pushing away Cas's hand, as he undoes Cas's pants, pulls the belt free. "Shh, you'll wake him."

Cas's hands are free now, and he turns his head to growl softly into Sam's neck. "I want to touch him."

Sam has to bite down hard on Castiel's shoulder to keep himself quiet at the thought. He knows what Dean's skin feels like, flicking touches when they hand each other things, but this, this would be different. "You can't," Sam tells him, covering Cas's mouth with his left arm. Sam brackets Cas with his legs, trapping him between them as he grips Cas's cock with his right hand, timing his strokes to Dean's breathing. Cas digs his fingers hard into Sam's thighs to keep from reaching for Dean and buries his gasps into Sam's bicep, his eyes locked tight onto Dean's face.

"Remember what you're feeling," Sam whispers into his ear. "Remember to tell me, so I can feel it, too." Sam grinds against the angel, all the while looking over Cas's shoulder at the faint flush on Dean's cheeks. He's warm, Sam knows, and the motel bedspread is too heavy to throw off. Sam feels warm, too, Cas's body steady and hot against his.

How much noise would it take to wake Dean up? Would he be angry if he saw them watching him or would he accept their explanation? Sam already knows what he'd say — the same thing he told Dean weeks ago. "It's better," Sam would tell him. "It's just better with you around."

The End


End file.
